


[S] Play The Piano

by PromiseOfTomorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, I felt like ripping out the hearts of millions and destroying them with the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseOfTomorrow/pseuds/PromiseOfTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Every year, on his birthday you play the piano, for John. it's the way he would have wanted it. In some ways you kind of hope it'll bring him back to you. But that kind of thing only happens in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Play The Piano

You open the piano lid and flop down on the stool, grabbing his arm and pulling him down beside you.

"Dude, don't bother. I'll never be able to play that stupid thing." He raises one blonde eyebrow over the rim of his aviators.  
You just laugh.

Grabbing his hands and putting them to the keys, you tap his fingers lightly.  
Notes begin to fill the room. You slide your hands back to your lap and simply watch his face as he struggles to read the music.  
Half of you wants to laugh at his pathetic attempt, the other wants to help him.

He won't accept your help. He hates that thing.  
He stops, slamming his hands and jarring the keys.

"John, it's your birthday, play the damn piano." You smile.  
As much as Dave pretends he hates the piano, it's easy to tell he likes to hear you play.  
Running your fingers over the ivories, you play the opening bars of a song you've been practicing.  
You're happy. So happy. Sitting here, playing music with your best friend, on your birthday.

"Happy Birthday, John" he whispers in your ear.  
You grin, not caring about your teeth, Dave is the only one who doesn't poke fun at you for them.  
Never been happier…


End file.
